All Seven
by xxEroticStrawberryxx
Summary: Really Difficult to Explain. Kiba Loves Hinata. Neji doesn't like that. Naruto & Shikamaru are gay. But 4 LEMONS IN LAST CHAPTER, we all happy : KibaXHinata ShikamaruXNaruto SakuraXSauske NejiXRead2FindOut Multi-Lemon. Yaoi. SongFic.
1. The Greed of My Heart

_SongFic. I'm sorry. I just love Breathe Carolina.  
>Dis: No. I don't own naruto OR breathe carolina.<br>Rated T until I write later chapters.  
>This story could go on awhile.<br>**KibaXHinata**_

_**(Listen to these) Songs:**  
><em>_Last Night – Breathe Carolina  
>Edge of Heaven – Breathe Carolina<em>

* * *

><p><em>Waking up outside, everybody passed out on the floor. <em>

_Last thing I remember was the girl next door._

The girl who lived next door, Hinata Hyuga. He couldn't believe that what happened, even though it wouldn't be enough for most people in one night, but it was completely enough for him, but now he wanted more.

_Somebody call my phone.  
>So I can figure out the shit I've done.<br>Still Drunk, So What._

His head banged as he got up from the floor, he held it steady and walked outside. He still felt a little drunk as he saw that there were people everywhere, and pieces of the chandelier made the grass seem shiny. Toilet paper and dog food littered the ground along with the shiny, blue teardrop shaped glass. He stepped over it, and saw Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru all over the lawn. Naruto was snoring loudly, Neji was against a bush and Shikamaru was sprawled out over Naruto, drooling. Kiba muffled a laugh as he remembered what had happened that night.

_Last night:  
>We were dancing on the tables.<br>Swinging from the chandelier singing 'Ayooo'._

"Damn." He mumbled. Naruto had convinced him to go to The Hidden Leaf, a club that was completely invisible to anybody who wasn't of ninja status. Its walls were made of sticks, covered in leaves that branched from the trees around it. The door was covered in Ivy from the ground. On inside, it was a giant club with a blue chandelier that had blue teardrop diamonds hanging from it. If you went up the stairs, you could attempt to catch one of the many swings that hung down from them. Since you had to be ninja enough to find it, you'd assume that people could jump to catch the moving swings. The dance floor lit up colors onto the black walls that were covered in shiny, reflective silver circles. The bar encircled 3 of the walls. The clear glass of the bar shone blue from the water on the inside that held thousands GloFish in it. Kiba awoke from his remembrance with a small chuckle and smirk.

_Last Night:  
>Had to shut the whole place down.<br>So we took it to the boulevard._

The bar closed at 3 AM. But the slightly drunk ninjas still wanted to party, they were sober enough to drive, so they all did. Straight to Kiba's house, the Inuzuka mansion. Kiba went to the entertainment room, and blasted his speakers so they sung out the same raving music as the club they had just left. Naruto, loving a good party that he didn't have to host, invited everyone in his contacts. The place filled up by 3:45AM. People were everywhere, dancing, drinking and socializing. As Kiba walked around the estate, he had the sweet morphemes of alcohol pumping through his veins, but he would never forget how good she looked even while he was slightly hazed. Her figure had grown with age, as it was hidden by a black and purple striped dress. She was filled & flat in all the right places. Not too much, and not too lacking. He walked up to her, and then there was complete magic.

_Last night was a prequel. _

He kissed her, he didn't even understand why. It couldn't have been alcohol, he hadn't had too much. It just felt like it had to happen. He didn't even use his tongue. He just placed his lips against hers, softly but with slight passion. He felt like he was a kid again, playing 7 minutes in heaven. He was nervous, afraid of being pushed away, but he was also excited. He loved the way her lips felt. They were soft and tender. He fought the urge to bite them, his canine side threatening to coming out. But he was going to be a good boy and, she seemed to appreciate it, his old comrade.  
><span>Hinata Hyuga<span>.

_Hanging from the Edge of Heaven.  
>All Seven. All Seven.<br>Father, I need it all.  
>Hanging from the Edge of Heaven.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: My Chapters tend to be short. I hate to many words in one place.  
>Please continue to read, It'll get better.<br>Go Second Story.  
><em>

_PS: Can you guess what 'All Seven' refer to?_


	2. The Sloth of My Heart

Welcome Back To All Seven.  
>Which of the Seven is This?<br>Enjoy. :)

Dis: No owning of naruto or breathe carolina

**Songs:  
>Get off Easy - Breathe Carolina<br>Edge of Heaven - Breathe Carolina**

* * *

><p><em>Cameras rolling.<br>Were now in the residence.  
>The living room area.<em>

'God my head is pounding...' I mumbled walking about into my house. My head felt like it was getting a hammer smashed into it with every step. The smashing stop as I stood in my living room, seeing her on the couch. Her dress was perfectly intact, and it rose and fell with her breathing. I wondered why she was here; she lives not even 30 feet away. Walking over to her I shook her arm. 'Hinata…Hinata, wake up!"

_City Girl with the Pretty Eyes.  
>All alone and I don't know why.<em>

Herskin was amazingly soft, it squished as my hands touched it ever so lightly. She mumbled something about minutes, and rolled over so all I could see was her messy hair. I grew out a nail, and ran it along her side. She squirmed and I smiled. I grew out the rest of my hand and tickled her with it, she rolled off the couch onto my lap, her beautiful purple eyes wide open and threatened me with tears of laughter.  
><em><br>Looking good like she don't try.  
>Story's Changing. Color's Fading.<em>

"Good Morning." We said at the same time. I smiled at her, my canines showing easily. She seemed to blush and look away with a smile. "Hey Hinata…" I started, but was cut off. "Kiba, where is everyone, as in everyone we actually know." I looked towards the door, nodding at it with my chin. "Outside, passed out. We'd better let them sleep, unlike me their blood doesn't circulate as fast as mine, and my hangover is quickly receding." She nodded and I helped her stand up, Akamaru came pounding in, his head began rubbing at Hinata's thigh. I watched her pet him behind his ears and he whined in approval. She sat down on the couch looking at me for a moment before looking away at the mess that surrounded the couch. 'Kiba, d-do you want me to help you clean up..?'

_My old friend, how longs it's been._

My mind took only 2 things out of that situation and put them together, Hinata and Cleaning. What was brought to my mind was an image of Hinata in a maid's outfit with a small broom in hand. I could feel a blush on my face as Akamaru whined. "Y-Yeah, sure. That'd be a big help. We should eat something first, cleaning up could take awhile and wait for some people to leave the estate…" We walked up the stairs to the kitchen, as I opened the fridge. "Hey Hinata what do you want to eat..?" She looked at me trying to peer inside the cold box, her dress restricting her from much movement. I didn't even think; I just spoke. "Hinata, your dress looks uncomfortable, some of Hana's old clothes are still here, if you want to change into something more flexible." She looked like a deer in headlights, her shy nature not knowing what to do in the situation. "Y-You know, since you said you'd help me clean up…!" I turned my head, my blush was obviously getting darker. I had to stop showing all this emotion, she'd get curious and then I'd have to explain last night, I wondered if she remembered, but she just smiled slightly and nodded, I took her hand and went down the hall to Hana's old room.

_My original sin, we meet again.  
>Father one more Taste.<br>I need it all.  
>All Seven.<em>

Hana's old room was still intact, the bed was made and the only thing that littered the room was a small collection of dust. She walked in and I walked out, shutting the door behind her. I suppressed my instinct, I would not take advantage of her, even though the canine inside me wanted to dominate and take her then and there. Walking back down the hall, I heard the shuffling of clothes and I walked back into the kitchen. Hinata came back in, wearing a shirt sweater that was too small for her and some jean shorts. I felt a nose bleed coming on, Hinata's chest was bigger than Hana's was at that age, so none of the shirts were going to fit her! Why didn't he think of that? She was going to think he was some pervert that wanted to see her in an outfit that was skimpier than the one she had changed out of. She looked at him with a blush on her face as she spoke "The shirts a bit small, but I'm okay…it's very comfortable in the least." I dropped to the floor, my back against the bar-like table that was in the kitchen. "Hey Hinata; most of the people have left. Do you want to start cleaning now..?" Hinata met her eyes with mine; she shook her head and reached her hand out to me. "No Kiba...we need to talk about yesterday."

_This is all to deadly._  
><em>Hanging from the Edge of Heaven.<br>Father, I need it all.  
>All Seven.<em>

* * *

><p>Kiba really wants all seven.<br>I'll have another chapter up today :)  
>Reviews are loved, they make me smile.<br>Please be as harsh as you need to.  
>I'll end up re-writing this.<br>Tell me of any grammer/spelling mistakes.


	3. The Envy of His Heart

The meaning of Seven becomes obivous here.  
>If you havn't already figured it out.<br>Dis: No Owning of Breathe Carolina or Naruto  
>Chapter 3. In Neji's Point of View.<p>

**Songs:  
>Rebirth (Introduction) - Breathe Carolina<br>Wooly - Breathe Carolina  
>They Say You Won't Come Back - Breathe Carolina<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Come, Come back to me.<br>Your Heart's, not breathing._

I stood up, my back feeling very out of shape. I saw Naruto and Shikamaru still snoozing on the grass as the sun started to come out and warm the air. I envied them; the two were gay and loved each other so much. Shikamaru, the lazy ninja who barely did anything unless it was absolutely needed, and Naruto the over-active ninja who always did more than told, most of the time leading to more problems. They were so different, yet they never seemed to show it as a problem. I envied anyone with a lover, my selfish and vain nature made it difficult for people to want to get to know me. I had been on dates, but none of them ever went well. I'd pick the girl up, we go do whatever we had planned in silence mostly, and I'd take her back home. The problem was that none of them were ever interesting; they knew how powerful I was and always tried to stay on my good side. None of them ever even tried to get me to laugh, afraid they might anger me. It was after those failed dates, I understood how Gaara must have felt during the Chuunin exams. Being feared could only make you so happy.  
><em><br>Was it never enough?  
>Is it too late to learn?<br>Left Alone._

I stopped my thoughts, hearing distant voices coming from the vast mansion. Walking right through the open door, I followed the voices, up the stairs and down the hall. I saw Kiba and Hinata, they were both on the floor, and Hinata was extending her hand to Kiba, who was on the floor his head in between his knees. I stood in the doorway, watching it happen. Something sparked inside me, but I forced it back down with a sigh, that got Hinata's attention. "N-Neji! Your awake, good morning." I blinked at her and my eyes glanced over to Kiba and back to her, asking for an explanation. "Good morning to you too, Lady Hinata." She looked up to the ceiling, trying to figure out what she'd say. "Well…" her small voice echoed the silent house. "Kiba came in here, after he lent me some of his sisters clothes and when I came back in we talked for a few minutes and he just dropped to the floor. He won't say anything to me. I had told him we had talk about.." My cousin was cut of my Kiba growling, looking up at me with eyes that had many emotions in them.

_Don't go looking for answers.  
>They say you won't come back. <em>

"Hinata, if we have to talk about.._that. _Can it wait till were alone? I'd rather know everything, before I slip up and say something stupid and have people hear me and assume the wrong thing." He glanced at me after he finished his sentence. I raised an eyebrow at his words, they sounded very suspicious, like he had did something that he shouldn't have, and now he doesn't want anybody to know about it. "Kiba, what exactly happened yesterday that you don't want anybody to know about?" I looked at him, the intent of a battle of words in my eyes. Kiba opened his mouth, and let out a sigh. "That's what I want to know, I can only briefly remember it. I know I enjoyed whatever it was, Hinata did too. Then again, all I can remember are a pair of eyes, for all I know, it could have been you." I had look of disgust on my face. 'No way. Me and Kiba did not do anything last night! Did we?' my thoughts scaring me.

"No, it must have been Hinata; she is the one who wants to talk to you about last night." There, and undeniable argument. Kiba looked at me, with a smirk in his eyes as his mouth busied itself with speaking; "Yeah, but what if that could be something completely different. What if it was just about a drink she had yesterday that she wants me to show her how to make? I could just be acting cautious just in case it was her. " Hinata stepped in between us. "Neji, nothing bad happened yesterday, I can assure you that. Kiba, what happened yesterday was nothing bad, you did not hurt me and in the least do I not regret it." A hot flash of anger flashed through me after Hinata spoke, I couldn't understand what she had meant. They were avoiding the main word, the word that probably related to something romantic. My envy was quickly returning. It made me sick. Hinata looked at me, and smiled; she picked up Kiba off the ground by grabbing his hand, and lead him into a different room, not once looking back at me. This time, I was the one who fell to the ground, my knuckles white with anger. I couldn't stand to watch another couple form, another set of people happier than I'll ever be…

_Am I the only one?_

* * *

><p>Did I mention it gets gorey next? I'll have to change the rating soon.<br>Please Enjoy 'All Seven' to it's full length.  
>~Mii<br>PS: Reviews are greatly loved.

PS: A Great Thanks to FanWoman for basically Beta-ing my story.  
>Thanks for catching the 3rd person.<p> 


	4. The Pride of His Heart

Pfft; Sad Suckers.  
>Dis: No Owning of Breathe Carolina or Naruto<br>**Truth and Concequense. Truth and Concequence. Disco. Disco.**  
>Truth: It took me a whole day to re-write this.<br>Concequence: I had to delete 3 paragraphs and move them to the next chapter.  
>You'll have to wait another chapter for the fight. It's 12 done. Don't Fret.

**Songs:  
>Have you ever Danced? - Breathe Carolina<strong>  
><strong>Edge of Heaven - Breathe Carolina<strong>  
><strong>Lauren's Song - Breathe Carolina<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to the Savannah - Breathe Carolina<strong>  
><strong>They say you won't come back - Breathe Carolina<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hinata POV.<em>

Pulling Kiba into Hana's room, I shut the door and stood in front of it. "K-Kiba. We seriously have to talk about this." I felt my face flush, I had Ino tell me multiple times that even though a guy kisses you, he may not like you. But you have full rights to ask if he does after he kisses you. I took a deep breath. I had loved Kiba ever since the Chuunin exams; I couldn't look at Naruto the same was after their fight. Kiba was hurt, and Naruto had been the one that hurt him. Kiba was my teammate, and Naruto was a guy who barely recognized me, even if he had beaten Neji for me. Kiba was always trying to get me to speak up, and talk more. More so to him, than to everyone in general, he'd always ask me questions about myself, simple ones that I would barely have to think about the answer, which was good, because when he was so close, I could barely think at all. I snapped back into reality. Kiba was looking at me, with fear in his eyes. I looked at him with hurt ones. "Kiba..are you scared of me..?" It more of a soft demand, than a question, but he shook his head. I felt like our personality had been switched, and then he changed it all around again. "H-Hinata, I'm not scared of you, per se, I'm scared of what I might do to you. I doubt you've noticed but, I always try to talk to you, and get you open to up to me. But you were always so shy. But I was alright with that because, the little things you told me, that was enough for me."  
><em><br>I can't hold back.  
>My Hands won't let me.<em>

I stepped closer to him, so my face was almost able to touch his chest with the slightest movement. "Kiba, Ino told me if someone ever kissed me. I had the full right to ask them something." He looked down to me his eyes seemed to sparkle. "Anything, I'll tell you anything." I smiled, and nodded. "Kiba, do you like me, as in more than friends." The sentenced seemed rushed and forced after I heard it come out of my mouth. I hid my red face as I looked around the room, avoiding his eyes. "Hinata, look at me when I say this. Please." I looked up to him slowly; his eyes were soft, and inviting. I could see his canines as he spoke. "Hinata, I have loved you, ever since we were kids. Before we were Chuunin, before we were genin, the first day we met as kids. Something just clicked with me; I just felt you were special."

_That Shine, that spark.  
>You taught us what it means to live<br>and we'll think of you every day,  
>and we'll never forget you.<br>Here's to you._

My eyes started to water, and tears began to fall on both sides of my face. Kiba wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest. "Hinata, yesterday I knew it was you. I just didn't want Neji to know, because I could feel that if he knew how I _**felt**_ about you, and that I _**kissed**_ you, I felt he would snap." I looked up to him, and gasped. "K-Kiba! Neji…he **hates**seeing people in love, because he hasn't been able to find someone to love him. For years, he's had to see all of his friends fall in love, while he is left alone." Kiba looked away from me with an irritated face, his face spoke for him. It spoke that he was irritated beyond belief, that there was someone who would try to break people up, just because they were alone. "If he wasn't so angry at the world and, didn't act so high and mighty about himself, maybe he could find someone."

_Look over your shoulder.  
>You wanted it.<br>The Benefit.  
>How does it feel worse?<br>_

The door busted open, and my cousin Neji, was standing in the doorway. His face was red, and our Hyuga gift was activated. He saw through the wall, and most likely heard everything we had. "What I think of myself and how I view the world has nothing to do with my hate against couples." Neji roared. I stood in front of Kiba. "Neji. You don't hate couples, you envy them. To the point where you find it your job to break them up so you can feel better about yourself. But I won't let you do this, it's not right. Neji there is someone out there for you, I know it! But you won't know until you start looking, and when you do you'll change. You'll be the gentle Neji that you were so many year ago." Neji walked towards me, and stood face to face with me. "Well until then, I'll make sure your little mutt knows his place, and when he finds out he won't want to be there anymore." Neji pushed me into the wall, and I crashed into it. The pain rang through my body. "Hinata!" I heard Kiba yelling my name, his face was getting foggy, and I could barely make out who was who. I was passing out. The last thing I heard was Kiba saying  
>"You won't make it out of this room for doing that."<br>There was this feeling, of **pride** that was radiating out of him.  
><strong>The one I loved.<strong>  
><em><br>Don't look for answers.  
>They say you won't come back.<em>


	5. The Wrath of Their Hearts

Hey. Look. A New Chapter. Which took forever.  
>Since I suck at fighting scences. :P<br>Well,  
>Dis: Nope. No Ownage of Naruto or Breathe Carolina.<p>

Songs in This Chapter:  
>Lauren's Song - Breathe Carolina<br>The Ballad of Mona Lisa - Panic! at the Disco  
>Welcome to the Savannah - Breathe Carolina<br>Take it Back - Breathe Carolina

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba POV. <strong>

_Every shooting star,  
>reminds me when Hollywood<br>lost the brightest.  
>That Shine, That Spark.<br>We love you._

My eyes flickered between Hinata and Neji. Hinata was out cold, her breathing was slow, her smell was very much alive though. Neji's smell was filled with wrath and envy. He hated me, and I knew why, because now, unlike him, I wasn't alone, not anymore. He had the intent to kill all around him. I understood where the 'place' he talked about, my place to him was a grave and he planned on putting me in it. I looked back at Hinata's pale face; she was resting peacefully against the wall. She was passed out, and it was all his fault. I felt like ripping him in pieces, like Akamaru did with his meat before he ate it. Neji came at me, a kunai in hand. He started that unbearable screaming that is so unnecessary as he ran towards me, he must of still been a bit buzzed because he missed by a good 3 inches of my spine. "Still a bit drunk are-"I started to say, but it was easily replaced by a thought of 'Shit.' The small of back had been stabbed, right above about where a tail would have been on a dog, also known as the weakest spot. I coughed up thick, crimson blood and Hana's purple carpet ate it up. "Damn. Lucky Bitch."  
><em><br>If you want a taste,  
>then come take a bite.<em>

I watched as Neji smirked and I stood up straight, regaining mobility. "Smirk now, you won't get that chance again." I spit out the words as if they were pieces of spoiled meat. I smelled my own blood; and my shirt was soaking the majority of it. I smirked to myself inside my head, not letting him know of his own failure just yet. I picked up his weapon from the floor, licking my blood off. "It was over from the moment you crashed into here. Do you even want to finish taking this chance?" My pride was swollen by the wrath in my heart. I could feel his own wrath emitting from him, it made his chakra feel thick and edgy. I couldn't let him use gentle fist, not now, I couldn't take that hit. I had no time to think as he started to launch my way, a shuriken in hand. He threw it when he was not even 4 feet away; I dodged with 90% success. A cut formed on my face, and started slightly to bleed. "Tck." I needed to stop letting him get all these hits, it could end bad that way. I ran towards him, kunai in a firm grip. I strike at his arm, leaving a small cut on the part of the limb that didn't escape with the rest of it.  
><em><br>He senses something call it desperation.  
><em>

Neji made a sound, which sounded something of a whine and an angry grunt. Kunai still in hand, I slashed it across his leg. The blood trickled out from the cut and I watched Neji fall to the floor. I watched him smirk before I saw his Byakugan in full effect. I watched as his arm traveled to my upper leg, using gentle fist to immobilize it. I sank to my mobile knee, breathing through the pain of his attack. He jumped back to the other side of the room, when he stopped; I threw my kunai at the cut in this leg, only to have it dodged, his Byakugan making it impossible for low-class long range attacks to work. I started to growl, knowing this was the only way for me to win. My growl intensified, as I added chakra to my throat, making them louder and more aggressive. In mere seconds, Akamaru was in the doorway, hair standing up, teeth bared and growling. I quickly moved my hands as fast possible, making signs for the ninjutsu that I hoped would put an end to this. Without me being able to move, and Neji's wrath overflowing with the intent to kill from his envy, I had no choice but to fight with the intent to kill also. Akamaru stood by me, quickly understanding, I nodded to him. "Alright Akamaru! Let's go! Secret Inuzuka ninja art: Canine Soul Transfer!" For a quick second, I felt myself pass out and watched everything turn black, but as quick as it came it faded. Bringing light into my world, as much as it could with a black and white vision. I glanced over, seeing Akamaru in my body. He whined softly, feeling the pain of Neji's gentle fist still ringing. I growled, and ran towards Neji.

_You asked for it.  
>You wanted it. <em>

I bared my teeth, my mouth opening wide as Neji tried to dodge my bite. I dug my teeth into Neji's right side. I easily picked him up as I shook my head, giving a hard toss to the right I let him go, throwing him into a wall. He stayed still for a small while. He weakly stood up, the blood I saw, a dark grey, was profusely pounding out of him. The taste of him lingered in my mouth and I ran up to him again, using my head to hit him in the stomach. I felt him cough up blood onto my back, the warm plasma sinking into the fur. I shook what I could off and attempted the finishing blow but I was quickly stopped by the screaming of a girl.  
>"STOP! DON'T KILL NEJI! I- I LOVE HIM!"<p>

Her two buns were the only thing I could make out as she ran towards Neji's slowly dying body.

_I gave up enough.  
>It's back to me.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Well there you go. Chapter 5 of 7.<br>PS: Next Chapter is like, the re-cap and finisher of this, and then like a filler.  
>So the next chapter I will notify you when the filler starts :)<br>Its really difficult to put it in context to the story.. ;-; or maybe I'll think of something._

_S&M!  
>Ohh silly me..<br>R&R_


	6. The Gluttony in His Heart

Welcome Back to All Seven.  
>I stayed up to 11 writing this. I hope you enjoy it.<br>PS: This ALL pretains to the story. Not a filler chapter!

Songs:  
>Get off Easy - Breathe Carolina<br>Lauren's Song - Breathe Carolina  
>Last Night - Breathe Carolina<p>

* * *

><p><em>Story's changing, colors fading.<br>I've never seen your eyes so red._

I felt my soul drift to my own body, and felt my back against a wall. Neji's gentle fist had worn off, so I stood up and looked at the girl, who had stopped me from killing the same one that had wounded me. I blinked, and wiped the blood from my mouth.

_I should have killed you,  
>when I had the chance.<br>She's a good way to die._

"Tenten…?" My voice was full of curiosity. "What did you just say?" She looked at me, her face and eyes burning red. She choked her tears down as she held Neji's slow breathing body in her hands, "I said, _hic_, that I love him. Is there a problem?" Her voice was filled with raw bitterness, I stepped back from her. "N-no. But you just might have saved his life for a second time." She looked at me, and her eyes softened a bit. "What do you mean…?" I looked to the side, feeling like Shikamaru, and thinking about how troublesome it was to explain something while I was in this state. "Well the only reason we were fighting to begin with, was because." I stopped to point at Hinata, her breathing was back to normal, and I sighed in relief.

_Story's Changing, Colors Fading.  
><em>  
>"Was because, he was sick of people with each other, envy filled his eyes and heart and took over. He looked at me as if it was my fault he was alone, then he tried to kill me, because the suffering of being alone is painful, and it drives people to do things they later on regret in life. I don't know how many times Naruto had to tell Neji that he understood how he felt, and how many times Neji punched Naruto telling him he didn't because he had Shikamaru. He was just so sick of being alone; he felt everyone should be too." I sighed, "It ate at him, feeding off that envy and wrath. It made him into a glutton, eating away the feelings that other people deserved."<p>

_I've never seen your eyes so red.  
>Don't you dare close your eyes.<em>

Tenten looked at me, with hate filled eyes once again. "Don't judge him, he was alone. You don't understand how much pain he went through. All he had was his training, nobody to protect, nobody to love, that could calm his anger. You had a sister that loved you, and would have protected you if the situation ever arose. Don't even say that he had Hinata, because you** know** he didn't! He was to protect **her**, _**never the other way around**_!" I saw that her face was red from yelling, and she was breathing hard. Her hands started to glow a faint green, as she mumbled to herself. "I'm so happy Sakura taught me simple medic ninjutsu." I watched as Neji's wounds started to heal slowly and mine began to pulsate, the blood pumping out of it again. I walked towards Hinata, and picked her up, taking her down the stairs to the couch where she had been laying not only 3 hours ago. "So much happening in such a short time, it's so friggin' stressful." I laid her back down, and let her sleep, walking outside to wake the others that were still snoring on the lawn. The sun was out and beaming hard on anybody who dared to step out into it. I squinted my eyes and stepped over to the sleeping bodies. I gently kicked them both, and with a pissed off tone in my voice spoke to them, "Hey! Lazy Assholes! If you wanna sleep, go do it inside, your gunna die in this heat and I ain't paying for a damn double funeral!" Shikamaru was the first to speak, "Ki-i-i-iba! Let me sleep, five more minutes, no, make it 20." I snarled at him, letting him know I was serious. "Wooah calm down puppy!" Naruto's raspy voice rang in my ears like an irritating bug. "Come on! Get up, I've already gone through enough shit in one day, in 3 hours, and it's only noon." Naruto and Shikamaru gave me the same 'What-The-Fuck-Just-Happened' look. I sighed, and spilled my story as fast as possible. "Well, me and Hinata started to like each other and Neji's jealous bastard self found out, and started to fight me and then once I was about to rip his head off, Tenten comes in and confesses her love to him." I exhaled deeply, I didn't breathe once in that sentence. Naruto & Shikamaru gave me another look, one full of sadness, guilt and regret. "Kiba, I'm sorry we should have been there to prevent that fight. Neji has become such a glutton with people's feelings. We should go, see you later Kiba." Shikamaru & Naruto head nodded be a good bye, and started to walk the way opposite of my house.

_You taught us.  
>What it means to live.<br>And we will think of you every day.  
>And we won't forget you.<br>Here's to you. _

One year later. 

3rd Person.

_Strangers telling me __**I love you**__.  
>Fuck it, I don't know why, but:<br>__**I love you**__ too!_

"I do."  
>The 8 said in unison.<br>A kiss was shared.  
>The 8 people were now 4 couples.<br>Together forever, no longer Strangers.

"Congratulations!" Kakashi and the other Chunin and Jounin shouted to the 4 couples walking down the aisles. Rice & cherry blossom leaves fell from the sky and sprinkled down onto them. Sauske & Sakura were the first to reach the flower arch, smiling as a picture snapped the couple's picture, a picture perfect kiss. Shikamaru and Naruto ran down next, Naruto carrying the for once non-irritated face of his new husband, they both smiled widely as the camera flashed in front of them as Naruto ran from the ceremony past the after-party house screaming something about making love to his uke. Neji and Tenten were the 2nd to last couple to go down, walking down the aisle slowly, hand in hand smiling broadly. "I love you Tenten," Tenten looked up to her husband, his black tux making his milky white skin stand out even more. His hair was tied up in a high bun. "I love you too, Neji." She smiled as he spoke, his voice shaking, as he was on the verge of very rare tears. "I'm so happy someone finally can return that sentence to me." His hands wrapped around her stomach and smiled as the camera flashed in front of them. His hands met hers again as they walked into the after party house. The last couple came up nearly as fast as Naruto & Shikamaru; a very frail voice rang out to the crowd. "K-Kiba! Put me down! It's so embarrassing; my dress is too short for this!" Kiba's laughed rang out like her voice only moments before. "But Hinata, you're always hiding your body! Let the beautiful item show!" He put her down momentarily so they could take their picture. Kiba was smiling like a dork, and Hinata's face was red with her blush as a smile accented it perfectly. He picked her up again, taking her to the after party house, for night of amazement, no one would ever forget.

_Last night was a prequel.  
>But tonight is the sequel. <em>

The club where everything had started was as packed as always, but this time with friends and young family. The blue chandelier was as beautiful was ever, new double swings added so the couples could sit together.

_I'm feelin' déjà vu._

Bodies collided together as the music seemed to pull and push them to the beats. Drinks were guzzled in harmony as shots were passed amongst the wedding guests. Smiles were everywhere and the crowd started to die, the couples were soon alone in the club, the club where if it hadn't been for the night here, this night might have never happened.

_The Sun Set, too Soon that Night.  
>We love you. <em>

* * *

><p><em>I originally was going to have Neji die, and have Tenten be at the wedding crying, and then have Kiba killed. But that seemed too harsh.<br>It might happen in another story though. :) Mwahaha.  
>But yeah, if you haven't figured it out.. "All Seven" pretains to The Seven Deadly Sins.<br>The last one,_

_Lust.  
><em>

_4 couples. 4 Sex Scenes.  
>:) Yaoi + Regular.<em>

_R&R_


	7. The Lust in Their Hearts

Oh My Dear.  
>So Sorry For This Wait.<br>Summer Fun and WhatNot.  
>Well, thought I'd make it intresting.<br>4 Lemons in One.  
>This Includes YAOI :O I'll put up that warning.<br>Enjoy 3

* * *

><p><em>Kiba &amp; Hinata<em>

_I can't hold back.  
>My hands won't let me.<br>It's the touch of your skin.  
>Is it lust or envy?<em>

**Kiba POV.**

She was light in my hands, my feet were quick and pounded to the ground as I ran to our small house, and the date of the conjoined wedding couldn't have been on a better date. I was in heat and Hinata knew it only so well. I set her down for only a quick second to unlock the door, sweeping her off her feet and closing the door with my foot, I trampled up the set of stairs and kicked our bedroom door open. Nearly throwing her onto the bed, her veil coming off in the process she looked at me with those beautiful lilac eyes of hers. They spoke without words, screaming pureness and pleading for mercy. I smirked to myself, she wasn't getting any mercy. Hinata was a virgin, and it drove me crazy. She made me promise that we'd never do anything that could made her feel impure by her standards until we were married. I had been waiting for this day, my hormones raging only made me even hornier for her. "Hinata, this is it." I spoke in a low growl as her face gained a line of blush. I started to loosen the tie I was wearing, taking it and throwing it off to the corner along with the heavy black jacket I was wearing. Her dress was the first obstacle of many, flipping her over quickly I heard a small giggle from her as I ran the zipper down her body, removing the pure white cloth revealing skin that rivaled the white of the dress. I ran my hands down her sides, gentle and quick, as if I touched it for too long it would shatter before me into a million pieces. I pulled the dress from the bottom, yanking it wildly off her body.

_I can't hold back.  
>My pride won't let me.<em>

She yelped loudly, feeling the cool air hit her skin. Her white lace bra matched with the white panties she was wearing. It almost matched her porcelain skin; as it shined with the bright moonlight casting in from the large one-way window that covered nearly the whole wall to the right of our bed. She quickly crawled on her knees towards me. "I-it's not fair; I'm nearly naked you're still in your tux." Her voice said to me in her low girly tone. I smiled at her comments, as I watched as she started working quickly at the buttons of my white dress shirt. It came off quickly, and she ran her hands down my chest, then she went to working on my pants but, only after she kissed both of my nipples and made me release a moan. Once my pants were dropped, my paw print covered boxers were the only thing that hid me from my wife. I quickly dominated her, my body hanging over hers and the intensity of my eyes burned into hers. I ran my hands over her body, quickly unhooking the bra that held her breasts captive from me. The double-D Duo stood before me, and bounced as they were released, I took them into my hands giving them a massage before adding my tongue to the handiwork. All while Hinata was moaning and using her hands to pull my head closer to her chest. I abused the other breast before raising my head and dragging my tongue down Hinata's body. I reached her groin and quickly disposed of the white hindrance. The pale skin of her untouched womanhood glowed like the rest of her, but with a sparkle from the juices that trickled out from her, showing her appreciation for all my past meddling. "Hinata, you're soaked." Without warning I roughly stabbed a finger into her and her head flipped back in a moan from the intense pleasure that surged through her. Adding another, I quickened the pace as her body started to come at my hand with insane force. "Hinata, you're really ready for this..." I was cut off by her words. "Kiba! Stop teasing me, I've been waiting for this as much as you, I-I can't wait any longer..." I shook my head. "Hinata, if I don't do this, it'll hurt even more. I-I can't hurt you." I added a third finger in, scissoring them, searching for that spot. I pushed three in deeper and I heard Hinata's scream fill my ears. I brushed the spot again, as her legs wrapped around me. I smiled at the sight, Hinata started to grind and ride the fingers in her. Her breathe was erratic, and I found it erotic. I felt a tent build itself in my boxers, and I resisted the urge to relieve myself. I heard moan loudly as her movements became wild and oddly paced, I felt a hot liquid coat my chest and the majority of my hand. That was all I needed, I dragged my fingers out of her, as she groaned from the loss, and ripped off my boxers. I used her cum to slicken most of myself, so I pumped myself a few times to use my precum to lube the remaining 2 inches. I put myself between her legs, and put my member at her entrance, my eyes looking at her, warning of the pain that was yet to come. She nodded to me, and I pushed all the way in.

_I just can't help it.  
>I need it all.<em>

Hearing her scream must have been the most painful thing for me that whole night. I gripped her hips until my nails made blood trickle from her. We stayed frozen like that for what seemed like hours until I heard her speak. "K-Kiba. You can move, I'm okay now." I drew myself from her, only to quickly push back in, the pleasure filling our bodies. I could hear her moan into the kiss I dragged her into as I continued to thrust into her; as I felt the warm blood that had spilled out from her reach my knees. It stopped me for only a moment. Continuing my thrusts her voice reached my ears when she pushed my mouth away from hers, "Kiba! Ahn! Faster and H-Harder!" I nodded, pulling only halfway out before slamming back in; I knew I must have found the spot again when her moan rang in my ears. I continued to pull out to the head, only to slam back in into the spot of interest with immense passion and magnitude. I started massaging her bulbous pearl and suckling her neck when I felt a contraction around myself. I heard a scream and I saw a face filled with ecstasy. I pushed myself in one last time, fully feeling the tip of me hitting the end of her. I felt myself twitch inside her, and I began fill my wife with the white seed. It mixed with her own brand as I pulled out from her, collapsing next to her, barely missing her body. We both were out of breath, so we panted to catch it.

"Kiba, that was amazing. I'm so happy we waited." Hinata turned on her side to tell me, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"It was worth the wait." I nuzzled her neck as I hugged her close.  
>"I love you Hinata." I saw her face grow a dark red.<br>"I love you too, Kiba."

_This feels oh, so right to me._

_Neji & Tenten_

_You asked for it.  
>You wanted it.<br>The Benefit._

TenTen POV

Neji grasped my hand, and pulled us into our room. He recklessly pulled off the short white dress I was wearing. I felt my long hair touch my back; he pulled me close by the waist and kissed me. I felt his hands snake up my back and unclasp the bra I had been wearing. The medium sized mounds of flesh were released when he pulled away to remove his tie and jacket. I made quick work of the dress shirt and his black pants. His purple boxers made me giggle in my head; he pulled me towards him again, this time moving his body out of the way from mine so it could fly onto the bed. I fell onto it with a soft thump and before I could breathe he was above me, dominating me. He was much bigger than me so my feet only reached his knees that were placed near the edge of the bed. His hair messily hung down the sides of his face, the bun long gone. I felt him massage my breasts as I let a moan escape my mouth. His mouth accented his hands as it teased my left nipple, then my right, tweaking the lone one harshly when it wasn't being suckled. His hands moved down south of my body, ripping off the last piece of clothing I had on. I looked at him with a bit of anger, his purple eyes softened from the horny rage he had before. I ripped off his boxers and flipped us over. "There will be no foreplay this time. I can't wait for all of that!" I spoke to him in a tone that spoke of serious sex business. I placed my hands on my entrance, feeling the wetness. I plunged two fingers in and briskly took them out and wrapped my hand around Neji's hard member. My pre-cum made it easy for me to pump quickly. When his own pre-cum started to leak I massaged it around his member, earning a much appreciated moan from him. "What happened to no foreplay..?"

_I'm out of time.  
>I just might catch fire.<em>

He looked at me with eyes that smirked like his mouth. I looked to the left feeling a blush come onto my face, it was replaced when my face made it possible for me to gasp. Neji had pulled my hips up, and plunged me onto him. "Ahnnn!" I heard myself moan, and I know Neji appreciated it, when I felt him twitch inside me. I put my hands on his chest as I started to bounce on his hips, moans escaping from our mouths in unison. My fingers played with his nipples and his hands did the same to mine. That was, until he started to meet his hips with mine and he grasped a hold of me for grip. His back arched and I felt him reach a new height and brush against a spot that made me see stars. "Neji!" He nodded with a grunt and began to plunge into me faster than before, with a quick flip of our bodies his speed increased. I gripped the sheets under me for my life, not knowing if the pleasure would let me live another day.

_Lies Spread, like your legs did.  
>Can't keep my name out your mouth.<em>

Pleasure rang though my body as I felt Neji hit the spot once more, making me contract around him. My release was soon and I could feel him nearing his. His hand found my clit and he swiveled it in circles. My back arched, and my juices spilled onto him. It wasn't moments later when he bent down to kiss me and our tongues were dancing that I felt him fill me with his white liquid. He let out a staggered moan and collapse onto me. I felt him pull out of me, and hold me close from behind.

"I love you Tenten." His breathe tickled my ear.  
>"I love you too, Neji."<p>

I felt his low laugh and I screamed out, when he entered me from the back.  
>"N-Neji!"<p>

_You taught us, to live.  
>We love you.<em>

* * *

><p>Yaoi after this line! You Can Skip This!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru &amp; Naruto <strong>

**3****rd**** Person**

_Set me on fire tonight._

Naruto, carrying Shikamaru, who was leaving purple marks on the blonde's neck, felt like his legs were going to give out. He opened the door with his shoulder, rolling them onto the giant bed Shikamaru had insisted on getting. The blonde had been topped by his husband as he blushed from the sight of him without his shirt on. "I guess your topping tonight." Naruto spoke with offence. Shikamaru nodded with pride, "Damn Straight. Being on the bottom is troublesome." Naruto tried to laugh, but Shikamaru had already busied his mouth with his own. The brunette asked for entrance, by stroking his tongue along the other's bottom lip, when it wasn't given Shikamaru let his hands travel under the blonde's shirt. Going above his flat stomach, Shikamaru let his hands ghost over Naruto's pert nipples. The blonde gasped and Shikamaru slipped his tongue inside the cavern. "Check." Shikamaru thought as he swirled his tongue around Naruto's. He felt Naruto suck on the flexible muscle, and he moaned into their kiss. Pulling apart for air, Naruto looked at him in depression. Shikamaru helped the blonde remove his shirt, and they both worked on each other's pants. Revealing the simple deer track boxers of Shikamaru's and the ramen one's of Naruto's. Shikamaru bent down, leaving butterfly kisses on Naruto's warm skin as he trailed down the hem of the fabric. He snapped it, making his husband yelp out, dragging it down his legs and throwing it to the side Shikamaru looked at the fully throbbing member of his husband. He placed a finger at the head, swirling around the slit as pre-cum dribbled out. Naruto let out a moan, and Shikamaru took his chance to grasp the head of Naruto's member with his mouth.

He sucked up the pre-cum, and swallowed the warm organ whole. Dragging his tongue up and down the member as his head bobbed, he felt Naruto's hands rage threw the now let down hair of the brunette. Shikamaru took the next step, letting the tip of Naruto's member touch his back of his throat, Naruto tried to buck into his mouth, but Shikamaru held is hips down so he wouldn't choke. Continuing the deep-throating he felt the organ inside him twitch. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt the warm liquid shoot down his throat and heard Naruto scream/moan out. He pulled up, swallowing the bit that hadn't gone down his throat. Naruto was panting and his back was pressed against the headboard. He looked up at him, "Oh did my uke enjoy that..?" Shikamaru gripped his waist and dragged him down so Naruto was under him, and the blonde's head was a on a pillow.

_I told you with my body that the answer is yes._

"Raw or Slick, my uke?" Shikamaru said with lust lining the words. Naruto panted out his words "I don't care. You better not rip me open though.." Shikamaru laughed and put three fingers in front of the blonde. "Suck." Naruto took the 3 digits in his mouth, swirling them around as he felt something hard brush against his leg. 'When did Shikamaru take off his boxers?' The blonde thought to himself as he finished sucking off the fingers. With a pop, the fingers were out and one was at his entrance. Shikamaru plunged one in, and quickly started a fast pace, with a moan from Naruto as his signal, he pushed another in. Naruto's faced looked pained for awhile, and soon he was moaning and began to start to ride the digits inside him. Shikamaru took the opening to a new level as he pushed the 3rd in. The moan of the blonde was followed by a buck of the hips and a scream as Naruto felt Shikamaru brush against his sweet spot. "S-Shikamaru.." The brunette smirked, and pulled the 3 out. "Soon enough you won't have it in you to quiet your voice when you speak my name."  
><em><br>Let's take a chance.  
>For 7 minutes in heaven.<em>

Shikamaru put his member as the newly stretched opening of his uke, without warning, he pushed himself in. He groaned from the tightness, and pulled out only to push back in as nails dug into the brunette's back. "N-Naruto, how are you still so tight?" Shikamaru put his hands to grip the shoulder's of the blonde, as he thrust in and out of the blonde man under him. With every moan of his uke, Shikamaru felt himself twitch inside, if this kept up, he wouldn't be able to bear the name of seme if he came first. Moving a hand from the shoulder to the neglected member of the blonde, he pumped it so it matched with his increased pace of thrusts. The blonde moaned out, bucking into the strong grip of his brunette. Naruto's thrust into Shikamaru's hand quickly became wild and erratic.

Naruto's moans and Shikamaru's growls and grunts rivaled each other in loudness. The brunette clutched the blonde's member with a death grip and pumped wildly as his thrusts matched the hand's pace. Brushing against Naruto's prostate, he felt the uke release on his hand and their chest. With the unison moan, Shikamaru released his own seed into Naruto as he slowly thrust into him a couple more times before pulling out and resting next to him. Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a stare. "I get to be seme next time."  
>"Why next time? Why not now?" Shikamaru regretted the words, the hyperactive blonde was already on top of the tired brunette, the blonde had three fingers in front of the brunette's mouth. With a smirk he spoke;<br>"Suck."

_Desire.  
>I told you with my body that the answer is <em>_**yes**__._

* * *

><p>Yaoi Over :(<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke &amp; Sakura<strong>

**Sasuke's POV**

_Do you Dare?  
>Wanna taste the feeling in the Air?<br>Lets take chance.  
>Spin the Bottle.<br>_

I flung her body onto the bed, quickly climbing on top of her, my clothed body was a thing in the past. We opened the door and she had already started to strip me, my body remained with only one thing. The silk boxer I wore pressed against her legs, and I quickly rid her of the white dress. Her pink hair messily down and spread on the bed, as she slipped out of the white cloth, her bra & the small thong that could barely be called underwear remained. With a snap the bra was gone and flung across the room. My teeth pleasured her right nipple and the fingers went to work on the left. Her body arched with my touch, a moan released in appreciation and anticipation. My mouth and hands switched places as I felt a tent build up, and brush against a wet spot outside of the silk. "Sakura, your already so wet.." I stopped my tease, as she groaned from the loss. I slipped my hands into the white lingerie of hers and quickly hooked and pulled it off. The bare skin called my name as I began to lick the sweet juices that had been released from her. They smelled of flowers, and pure lust, and for some reason it turned me on and made the erection in my boxers feel painfully pleasurable.

"Sasuke, don't tease.." I sucked my tongue into her womanhood to shut her from releasing words. I'd much rather hear her moans, and moans I got from her mouth. They rang through my ears, I bit her pearl and licked my way up her body again. I gripped her hips and looked at her, "Sakura.." I pushed into her, feeling the contraction already. "Y-you're still so tight. How is this even possible?" She moaned in response, my wish was working against me. I thrust into her, going to the hilt. The sound of slapping skin filled the room that was already thick with lust and the smell of sweat and want. My body worked by itself as it pulled her closer, greedily wanting her, my cock twitched inside her as I heard her moan directly in my ear. She bit on it, then licked her way down to my neck as she found my soft spot that made me groan. "Sakura.." I continued to thrust into her trying to go deeper, but to my surprise I heard her scream out a moan. 'S-Sasuke! Right! There!"

I gripped higher on her body, her stomach in fact, and pounded as hard as I could into the spot she seemed to love so much. I felt her hands go down my back and towards my ass. I thought of what she could do, but before I could protest, 2 slick fingers were already in, pumping and scissoring themselves. "S-Sakura..why do you do this to me.." I felt her body start to move in time with mine, she was getting impatient. I felt her contract around me, I groaned at the pleasure. I was so close, and when I felt her release my neck to moan into it, she spilled her sex juice on me, warming the already heated body under her. I felt a brush of pleasure shoot through me as her now 3 digits in my ass hit my prostate. I lost it from there and came into her. I moaned out loud for the first time that night and she collapsed onto me.

"Sasuke, I believe I've just found your weakness.." She drew out her fingers from me.  
>"Hmph." I looked away from her, and she wrapped her arms around my chest.<br>"I love you." She giggled into my chest as her faced rubbed against it.  
>"I, love you too." I put my head on top of hers, and tried to lose the blush on my face before she could see it.<p>

_I always get what I desire_

* * *

><p><em>Okay so No.<br>:( I actually had to go get more inspiration for sex ._.  
>I didn't have any. So I went back to where I could get some.<br>So Yeah.  
>(: Hope You Enjoyed All Seven :D<br>[My Beta was yelling at me to make a continuation of Shika/Naru and have Naru be seme. ._. If you wanna see it. Ask in a Review, if I get enough I'll probably make it.]_


End file.
